Perpetual
by PWTMC
Summary: In which Minato loves a fourteen year old Kakashi way more than he should.
1. Moderated

OOO

His hand spans the entire right side of Kakashi's face and Minato had never had particularly large hands. Still, it does. Kakashi seems to like it, resting his own small, pale hand over his sensei's, looking up at him with the oddest mixture of hope in his mismatched eyes.

Minato leans in and presses his lips against Kakashi's naked jawline, letting his hands fall to the edge of the counter Kakashi is currently sitting on, digging into his thighs. Kakashi's feet don't quite make it half-way to the ground.

The Hatake twists away from the kisses and pulls Minato's lips firm against his own, which is all he's really been waiting for. They've been doing this for months now and Minato knows that Kakashi likes it when he gets straight to the point, but he doesn't like to be too brisk with him.

Kakashi's hands tangle in his blonde hair and he tilts his head, deepening the kiss. Kakashi is a pro at it, like he's been doing it for years even though he's fourteen and has never really been one for intimacy before Minato initiated whatever it is that they do with him.

When the blonde looks back, months ago to their first kiss at the training grounds, he's amazed at how far Kakashi's come. Amazed and appalled, and kind of mad, too – because he's the one that made Kakashi that way.

Setting it up was hard. Minato hadn't even realized he was going to go through with it until it was actually happening and he was tilting Kakashi's head back – all the way back, so far it had to hurt – and bending down to press his lips against black cloth. Kakashi had pushed him away, pale hands shoving gently against the his sensei's green flak jacket.

"Wait. I – I've never... I don't know how, sensei."

That didn't mean he didn't want to, however. Kakashi was an eager student and he accepted such a foreign concept as intimacy so quickly it made Minato wonder if he even knew what he was doing. He was fourteen. Did he ever really know what he was doing? Minato would like to think so and being around him all day, every day solidified that thought in his mind. Minato had to have him.

And now Kakashi sits on the kitchen counter – because they've realized height is an issue, Kakashi only comes up to Minato's bottom rib – initiating kiss after kiss after kiss, hands running down Minato's sides and his legs spread to better accommodate the man he calls his teacher. Minato settled between them like he always does, returning each kiss, matching Kakashi's heated fervor with effortless grace.

Kakashi pulls back, breathless. He's become accustomed to pleasure like this and it makes Minato wonder what he would do without it now.

"Good God, Minato-sensei. Are you holding out on me?" The jonin asks, gripping at the blonde's broad shoulders just a little tighter. Minato's own hands remain still on Kakashi's narrow waist. The boy feels like skin and bones. He hasn't quite filled out yet and Minato can already tell he's going to be lithe, all lean muscle and catlike agility.

Thoughts like that make him feel so dirty.

But Kakashi talks like an adult, puffy, kiss-swollen lips moving as he asks the question, and Minato doesn't think a childlike mentality would be able to produce some of the words and complex thoughts that come out of his mouth. He dips his head into the crook of Kakashi's neck and nips at the sensitive flesh in his reach. He knows Kakashi likes that. He feels him shudder.

"I'm definitely not." He replies. He realizes that Kakashi is simply taunting him. He's satisfied with what he's getting. It's not like he has anybody to compare Minato to in terms of skill in this area.

"Feels like it." Kakashi says.

Minato can feel his voice in his throat, already adapting the deeper tones that come with growing up, and he drops any thought of how wrong this is.

OOO

They don't sleep in the same bed, or in the same house even. Minato thinks that maybe if he'd been around when Kakashi's father killed himself they would be able to get away with it. It would look less suspicious.

But now, at fourteen, Kakashi has been taking care of himself for a while and surely someone would have a couple questions about the vastly independent Hatake giving some of that independence up. Surely someone would wonder why it took so many years to pack up his shit and get out of the house his father died in.

Then again, Minato is pretty much all Kakashi has left and Kakashi is a good liar. They could always say that Kakashi would give up some of his freedom to keep a closer eye on the last living person he calls precious to him. He would leave a memory for a future.

Still, Minato doesn't bring the idea up and neither does Kakashi.

Kakashi seems fine here and Minato is honestly a bit afraid of what might happen if they end up sharing a bed. Kakashi has never said no to him. Every day around him is a test of his patience and willpower. Thankfully, Minato is a willful man. He doesn't think he'd be able to take a guilt-free breath ever again if he was the one to strip Kakashi of his chastity.

The thought of Kakashi naked and squirming underneath him flashes through Minato's mind, anyway.

"Don't forget you promised to help me sharpen my new genjutsu at the training grounds tomorrow, sensei." The Hatake says, leaning against the door frame. He's always been quite the responsible one.

"I won't, Kakashi. I promise." Minato replies, hair blowing in his face with the steady wind. Their goodbyes can be a bit awkward when they can't kiss on them, but Kakashi opted to walk him out and they're not exactly in public, but anyone could walk by. It's still risky.

Minato wants to be Hokage, after all.

Kakashi smiles up at him, his young, maskless face a flawless picture of perfection. Everything about him is amazing and Minato is hooked so deep it would be impossible to reel himself out. He's not even trying.

Minato decides he wants that kiss, anyway. He takes one chaste, innocent goodbye kiss from his less than innocent student.

OOO


	2. Give More, Take Less

OOO

"I've been looking for you, Minato."

The jonin turned at the sound of the familiar voice, now faced with the sight of the Hokage's slight, elderly for approaching him on the grassy plane. It was odd to see him, dressed in those robes, outside of his office. This would be one important conversation.

"Did you need something?" He asked, wondering why the Hokage couldn't have sent ANBU out for him instead. Next to Minato stood Kakashi, his headband raised to his sweaty forehead, his pale chest still heaving from their intense sparring.

Minato had promised to help him with his genjutsu, after all.

"It's nothing you won't want to hear." The Hokage replied, smiling at his subordinates. When he smiled, his wrinkles seemed to make him look happier. Odd. Kakashi always looked at aging in a more depressing light and Minato couldn't be more impartial toward it. They had both done everything young.

It was just one of the many things that drew them to each other.

Minato turned from their leader to Kakashi, who looked right back up at him. Minato didn't think this was a conversation Kakashi needed to be here for and even more so, he wasn't so comfortable with the Hatake's presence at the moment. He couldn't think straight with Kakashi around and he didn't need his mind in the gutter while he chatted it up with the head of their government. Minato wanted to break all kinds of laws with Kakashi all the time.

"Could you get our stuff together, Kakashi?" He asked, "We'll probably be wanting to get out of here soon."

Kakashi nodded, "Of course."

He turned and walked away. Kakashi was awfully perceptive. Just by the look in his eyes Minato could tell he knew exactly why he was asked to do what he was asked to do. Sometimes Minato hated the critical glances that jonin could give. He didn't like being analyzed by him.

But so far, Kakashi still hadn't been able to figure out that what they did with each other was wrong. Either that or he simply didn't care. Minato didn't care what else Kakashi saw in him. He would just rather he not saw that.

And it didn't matter that Kakashi was dozens of feet away, Minato could still feel the ghost of his hands on him, all the lingering hits from their fight.

Minato turned back to his commander, who's own eyes were still glued on Kakashi's retreating form. He opened his mouth and spoke anyway, "I've been thinking that I'm too old for this job."

It came out more contemplative than anything else, but if he was definite, and if he actually meant what Minato thought he was about to say than the blonde was beyond elated.

The Hokage's glance shifted to the man in front of him. "Jiraiya seems to think you would be a suitable fit for the fourth Hokage. I happen to agree."

Minato couldn't stop the silly little smile spreading across his face.

"I'll be formally recommending you take my place to the council after I tie up all my loose ends and announce my retirement."

Minato could have hugged him, but he settled for a, "Thank you, Hokage-sama. You won't regret it."

The Third seemed fine with leaving it at that. He turned before Minato could open his mouth again and clasped his hands behind his back, walking away in small, measured steps. "I would hope not, Minato."

Excitement boiled up in him to the point where all he wanted to do was scream about it, reach out and grab Kakashi and kiss him hard, go on mission after mission after mission... Minato felt motivated. Minato felt alive and he had an itch to do something – anything.

Maybe just go out for drinks and celebrate. That seemed like a rational thing to do. He ran shaky hands through his hair as the Hokage's figure became a fleck in the distance, almost unnoticed now through the thousands of thoughts flickering through his head rapid-fire.

"What happened?"

Minato turned. He hadn't even noticed Kakashi approach him. His distracted state was plenty excusable, though. It had to be. He was, almost one hundred percent positively, going to be the next mother fucking Hokage!

His dream was within his grasp. His solitary lifetime wish about to be achieved.

"Did we... Did you..." Kakashi crossed his arms awkwardly over his small form, "Are we caught or something? You look... odd."

"Odd? No, no." Minato shook his head, "I'm fine. Better than fine, even. I'm the next Hokage! Sure thing!"

Kakashi's eyes went wide, his head tilted back ever so slightly, "You're kidding? He's retired, just like that?"

Minato's face was starting to hurt from the sickeningly sweet smile plastered on his features, "No! Well, no, not like that. Soon. I'll get it soon."

"Hm." Was Kakashi's reply, "Good for you."

"Good for me?" Minato questioned, taken back – though nothing could possibly ruin this mood yet, "Aren't you excited."

Kakashi took a step forward and placed one small, slightly shaking hand on the back of Minato's elbow. The contact was enough to make him greedy, but ever so loving in this brilliant mood their current Hokage had put him in. The only thing that could make this moment any better would be for Kakashi to push himself up on his tip toes and reach up to drag Minato deep into one of those demanding kisses of his that left them both breathless.

And even better, it would be celebratory.

Unconsciously, he bit at his lower lip.

"Good for you." Kakashi said. His smile was genuine, but lacking a certain spark and that split second where Minato could tell he was lying kinda took away from his mood.

Minato had known Kakashi for years and he knew when he was lying. Kakashi was nervous. Kakashi knew what they did was wrong and he probably thought they would end up getting caught if Minato was put in the spot light.

The Hatake swallowed thickly, stepping forward again and letting his arms fall around his not-quite-lover.

Kakashi was scared because Kakashi didn't want what they had to end.

OOO


End file.
